


There’s a first time for everything

by Stacysmash



Series: University Romances [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Oikawa and Hinata have their “first time” together





	There’s a first time for everything

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a sequel to A New Chapter Begins, my multi chapter fic exploring the relationship between these two...you do not have to read it first, but it’s helpful.

“Shou-chan...are you alright?” Oikawa breathed in his ear, his lubed up fingers circling and curling inside of him. They had planned this night carefully, a Friday night with just the two of them in Oikawa’s dorm room and an entire day off the next day to recuperate, or maybe even continue the previous night’s activities. At first being stretched out by Oikawa’s long slender fingers was strange and only slightly uncomfortable, but once he was used to all three his heart began to pound, his cock hard and leaking against his stomach. He gripped his fingers into the soft brown waves of hair tickling his cheek and nodded slightly.  
“Yes...it-it feels so good Tooru-san.” He felt Oikawa’s lips resting against his cheek curl into a grin, and shivered when they began pressing gentle kisses down his jawline and up to his own lips. Without removing his fingers from Hinata, Oikawa kissed him deeply, letting his tongue slip gently inside him and he teased him from the other end. Hinata shut his eyes tightly in the thrall of the kiss and the boiling heat pumping throughout through his body. The longer they kissed, the more relaxed his body became, and soon Oikawa pulled away slightly to hover above his face.  
“How about now, Shou-chan? Do you think you’re ready?”  
“Yes! Please, I’m not sure how much more I can last.”  
The fingers slid out, leaving Hinata feeling empty and wanting more. He was rewarded though with an excellent view as Oikawa sat up in front of him, completely naked except for his underwear. His perfect face was flushed with excitement, and with a wicked smirk and a lick of his lips, he hooked the waistband of his boxers with his thumbs and slid them down slowly. Hinata felt positively sinful as he eyed his boyfriend up and down, biting his lip as he contained another moan just from the sight. He did gasp though as he watched Oikawa tear the condom wrapper open with his teeth and roll the rubber easily over the head and shaft of his own impressive member. He poured generous amount of lube out and warmed it up between his hands before applying it to himself with a few strokes. Hinata watched every part with both fascination and eagerness. He was only a little bit nervous, but he had been aching to share this moment with his boyfriend and he wasn’t going to let anything stand in his way.   
“Wh-what do you want me to do, Tooru-san?”   
Oikawa grinned and began to crawl over him til his face was above his again. He kissed him tenderly, but as he pulled back he tugged on Hinata’s bottom lip gently in his teeth. “For now just lay back and relax as much as possible, sweet Shou-chan. I don’t want to hurt you.”  
Hinata bobbed his head up and down and took some deep breaths. Before completely lifting back Oikawa took the opportunity to run his hand up and down Hinata’s torso while nibbling at Hinata’s neck, his fingers playing briefly with his nipples.  
“No fair, you’ve teased me enough,” Hinata panted, growing antsy for the main event. Oikawa chuckled and obeyed.  
“Sorry, Shou-chan, I couldn’t help myself. Here, lift your butt up a little.”  
He gripped onto Hinata’s thighs as he assisted, and lining himself up began to enter Hinata slowly. Bit by bit he pushed in until he was completely sheathed, and they both let out a deep breath. Oikawa breathed deeply as he waited for Hinata to get used to the sensation, and finally he saw his sweet boyfriend nod as he reached up to curl his fingers around his neck. He pumped back and forth gently at first, until Hinata began to groan and move his hips along with the tempo. His arms cradled him under his back as his mouth found his neck, biting and sucking as he snapped his hips a little more forcefully as he settled into a decent pace.   
Hinata could hardly believe the sensations pumping into him. It was like Oikawa became his heartbeat, keeping him alive and on the edge of complete ecstasy as he thrusted into him. Every nerve was on fire and he couldn’t get enough of it. His hands began to rake across the broad muscular broad back as he lifted his legs up higher, crossing them over Oikawa’s butt.   
He heard a groan reverberate across his throat as Oikawa plunged deeper into him, and he cried out in slight pain and even more pleasure that he didn’t know he could achieve.   
“T-Tooru-Saaaan. I can’t…..ahhh I can’t hold on much longer.” He shivered as Oikawa ghosted his breath across his throat.  
“That’s fine. Honestly I’m close too, let me help you,” He said in a raspy voice as he grasped onto Hinata’s neglected cock. Their bodies rubbed even closer together as Oikawa picked up the tempo one more time and rubbed him in time with each thrust, and in no time Hinata cried out and spilled in between both their stomachs. It was enough to send Oikawa over the edge as well as he groaned into Hinata’s ear, grazing it with his teeth.   
As Hinata came down from his high and regain awareness, he struggled to breathe under the limp weight of his long limbed boyfriend.  
“Tooooru-saaaan,” he whined with a slight chuckle, “You’re really heavy.”  
Oikawa’s head shot up with a look of horror on his face. “Shou-chan, how can you be so cruel?! You should never call your significant other fat, it’s a rule!”  
Hinata giggled as he stroked his hand down Oikawa’s cheek. The action melted the affronted look away and Oikawa gave him an impish grin.   
“So, how was it Shou-chan?”  
“It was amazing! I mean, you were all like BOOM BOOM BOOM, and I was all like WHAAAAAAA and then it was like crazy and I couldn’t think straight and now I feel like I could sleep for ten years.”  
Oikawa in laughter as he tried to smother his face down into Hinata’s chest. “Ooooh my god, I love you so much you little goofball.”  
Hinata pursed his lips and played with Oikawa’s hair. “I love you too...big handsome goofball.”  
Oikawa gave a little whine and lifted his face, which was flushed a deep scarlet. “You are going to be the death of me.”  
“You can’t die! We gotta do that again!”  
“Now?!”  
Hinata laughed, “No, not now...tomorrow?”  
Oikawa snickered. “Ok...maybe tomorrow. For now, let’s get cleaned up and sleep.”  
“Deal!”


End file.
